Death by truth
by DannniDixenn
Summary: Basically its about a conflict that ends in MURDER!
1. Chapter 1

"I still can't belive it Dixen!" Samantha said to her friend. "I mean, I did nothing and yet james still doesn't belive me! Cheryl is just a...a...UEGH! Words can't even describe how much i hate her!" Dixen sat there listening to his friend describe her problems to him. Samantha, an average 13 year old Scottish girl was having her daily moan to her friend Dixen, who was also 13. Dixens face began to droop as he longed to tell her HIS problems.

"I know how you feel, I hat.." Dixen was interupted by Samantha ranting on about her problems.

"Och Dixen, I don't have time for your problems. Listen this is my stop. Come and get me tomorrow, bye!" Dixen waved bye to his friend as he walked down Bromnly road.

"Sam, is that you?" Lynn, Samanthas mum, shouted from the living room.

"Yeah it's me. Im going upstairs ok?" Samatha shouted.

"If you want but don't make to much noise, im working."

Samantha walked up the stairs, stamping her feet on each step. She walked into her poster covered room, put on some Evanescence and fell on her pink bed. "Li..th..i..um!" Samantha sung to one of her favourite songs.

As she lay on her bed her phone vibrated. It was a text from Cheryl. It read ' _I'm going to get you, you wee bitch! im going to kill you! After what you did, you deserve everything you get! Im going to make sure everyone knows what you did_!" Samantha, shaken by this text threw her phone on the floor and crouched into a ball. The words _Im going to get you_ stayed in her mind all day and night.


	2. Chapter 2

"I still can't belive it Dixen!" Samantha said to her friend. "I mean, I did nothing and yet james still doesn't belive me! Cheryl is just a...a...UEGH! Words can't even describe how much i hate her!" Dixen sat there listening to his friend describe her problems to him. Samantha, an average 13 year old Scottish girl was having her daily moan to her friend Dixen, who was also 13. Dixens face began to droop as he longed to tell her HIS problems.

"I know how you feel, I hat.." Dixen was interupted by Samantha ranting on about her problems.

"Och Dixen, I don't have time for your problems. Listen this is my stop. Come and get me tomorrow, bye!" Dixen waved bye to his friend as he walked down Bromnly road.

"Sam, is that you?" Lynn, Samanthas mum, shouted from the living room.

"Yeah it's me. Im going upstairs ok?" Samatha shouted.

"If you want but don't make to much noise, im working."

Samantha walked up the stairs, stamping her feet on each step. She walked into her poster covered room, put on some Evanescence and fell on her pink bed. "Li..th..i..um!" Samantha sung to one of her favourite songs.

As she lay on her bed her phone vibrated. It was a text from Cheryl. It read ' _I'm going to get you, you wee bitch! im going to kill you! After what you did, you deserve everything you get! Im going to make sure everyone knows what you did_!" Samantha, shaken by this text threw her phone on the floor and crouched into a ball. The words _Im going to get you_ stayed in her mind all day and night.

The next day, Samantha got ready for school but she wasn't her self.

"Sam, are you feeling ok?" her mum asked.

"No, not really. My stomach feels like its being squashed!" Samantha explained to her mum.

"Ow! Are you sure it's not your time of the month?"

"Mum! No! You know what, forget it!" Samantha shouted as she stormed out of the kitchen. She was pulling on her black Doc's as she heard a knock at the door. It was Dixen.

"Hey are you ready to go?I need to tell you something." Dixen said as they were hurrying down the road to the bus stop. "Sam what's up? Sam?"

"Mind your own business for once in your life, please!" By this time Samantha was shouting.

They waited for the bus when Samantha remembered the text. All kinds of questions were going through her head. _What if Cheryl was waiting for me at the gate? What if she had told everybody already? What if..what if..._ She tried not to think about it for awhile and focused on the trees swaying in the wind across the road.

"Dixen, I..I need to tell you something" Samantha stumbled to speak. " Cheryl's been threatening me. I don't know what to do! I'm so scared! help me!"

"What? why didn't you tell me sooner? what did she say? SAM TELL ME!"

TOO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3

"I still can't belive it Dixen!" Samantha said to her friend. "I mean, I did nothing and yet james still doesn't belive me! Jessica is just a...a...UEGH! Words can't even describe how much i hate her!" Dixen sat there listening to his friend describe her problems to him. Samantha, an average 13 year old Scottish girl was having her daily moan to her friend Dixen, who was also 13. Dixens face began to droop as he longed to tell her HIS problems.

"I know how you feel, I hat.." Dixen was interupted by Samantha ranting on about her problems.

"Och Dixen, I don't have time for your problems. Listen this is my stop. Come and get me tomorrow, bye!" Dixen waved bye to his friend as he walked down Bromnly road.

"Sam, is that you?" Lynn, Samanthas mum, shouted from the living room.

"Yeah it's me. Im going upstairs ok?" Samatha shouted.

"If you want but don't make to much noise, im working."

Samantha walked up the stairs, stamping her feet on each step. She walked into her poster covered room, put on some Evanescence and fell on her pink bed. "Li..th..i..um!" Samantha sung to one of her favourite songs.

As she lay on her bed her phone vibrated. It was a text from Jessica. It read ' _I'm going to get you, you wee bitch! im going to kill you! After what you did, you deserve everything you get! Im going to make sure everyone knows what you did_!" Samantha, shaken by this text threw her phone on the floor and crouched into a ball. The words _Im going to get you_ stayed in her mind all day and night.

The next day, Samantha got ready for school but she wasn't her self.

"Sam, are you feeling ok?" her mum asked.

"No, not really. My stomach feels like its being squashed!" Samantha explained to her mum.

"Ow! Are you sure it's not your time of the month?"

"Mum! No! You know what, forget it!" Samantha shouted as she stormed out of the kitchen. She was pulling on her black Doc's as she heard a knock at the door. It was Dixen.

"Hey are you ready to go?I need to tell you something." Dixen said as they were hurrying down the road to the bus stop. "Sam what's up? Sam?"

"Mind your own business for once in your life, please!" By this time Samantha was shouting.

They waited for the bus when Samantha remembered the text. All kinds of questions were going through her head. _What if Cheryl was waiting for me at the gate? What if she had told everybody already? What if..what if..._ She tried not to think about it for awhile and focused on the trees swaying in the wind across the road.

"Dixen, I..I need to tell you something" Samantha stumbled to speak. " Jessica's been threatening me. I don't know what to do! I'm so scared! help me!"

"What? why didn't you tell me sooner? what did she say? SAM TELL ME!"

Dixen prodded his frozen-like friend, nearly pushing her over. Samantha swiped his hand away and walked off down the road.

"Sam seriously, TELL ME! I'm not going to let this go. just tell me what she said!" Dixen shouted as he chased after her.

"No, why? why should i tell you? why do I need to tell you everything that happens in my life? Huh?"

"But, i thought i was your friend?"

"Yeah so did i, until you became uber clingy! Now piss off and leave me alone! Go make some new friends!" Samantha said as she dismissed her 'friend' and walked off.

Dixen shocked by this walked off in the opposite direction. As Samantha got to school Jessica and her 'mini-me's' were already there. Jessica stared directly in her direction but never did anything. _"Ok that was weird, i'd thought she'd have something to say?" _Samantha thought to herself. But as she came back to reality one of Jessica's minions Hannah came over, Hannah had blonde hair and was no taller than 5'ft.

"Oi, slut, Jess wants a word NOW! Hurry up she ain't got all day y'know!"

Samantha walked over to Jessica who was waiting by the bins with her 'friends' Kristen, Johnny and Dixen?

"Dixen, wh..what are you doing with Jessica? I thought you hated her?"

"Well if you'd bothered to listen to me, you would know that Jessica and I are related!"

Samantha was shocked. How could they be related? Could this be a joke?


End file.
